There is a need for closure systems that can prevent young children from being able to inadvertently open the bottle to use or ingest the contents, while still being readily opened by the efforts of mature adults.
This invention relates to child-resistant closure systems including a container, a closure, and a resilient deformable liner interposed between the container and the closure. The invention particularly relates to a closure system that can adopt a locked configuration in which the resilient deformable liner can adopt a flat configuration to align the container and closure with respect to each other. When transitioning from the locked to an unlocked configuration, sufficient directional force can be applied to the closure system to cause the liner to deform, thus allowing the locking structures of the container and closure to disengage and separate.